chemtrailsfandomcom-20200223-history
Covert Aerosol Spraying Operations As Observed Over the West Midlands and Staffordshire, U.K
Covert Aerosol Spraying Operations As Observed Over the West Midlands and Staffordshire, U.K truthseeker68@btinternet.com by a Concerned Citizen (not by Andrew Johnson) Discovery During the summer of 2006, my attention was directed to unusual cloud formations that have become a frequent and alarming feature of the daytime skies over the Wolverhampton area of the West Midlands, U.K, where I reside. Whilst hanging some washing on the line during a sunny Saturday afternoon in July 2006, I briefly looked up to appreciate what I anticipated to be a lovely blue summer sky. What I actually witnessed at that moment was a vista virtually filled with criss-crossed and checkerboard patterns that were constructed of thick, milky white lines of cloud. The effect was most unnatural, and new in my experience. I have been an aviation enthusiast for a long as I can remember, and maintain what I consider to be a good working familiarity with most types of civilian and military aircraft. The aircraft that were steadily etching more of these strange lines across the sky as I looked on in amazement appeared to consist of three types; two larger types of the KC-135 (a derivative of the Boeing 707) and Boeing KC 767 (the military tanker version of the Boeing 767) varieties, and a smaller, quicker type which recalled the configuration of a McDonnell Douglas MD-80. These aircraft were all flying at high speeds, and initially deposited thin, white trails in their wakes. It was obvious that the patterns visible above were being constructed along some manner of logical precept. More detail will be provided with regard to pattern formation later on in this article. The phenomenon witnessed that afternoon was emphatically not '''one relating to large numbers of jet aircraft expelling typical “contrails” (condensation trails), the latter being most simply stated as heated air being expelled from the engines during flight, which typically deposit a white vapour trail behind the aircraft in question, given the correct conditions. A more familiar analogy of this phenomenon would be the observation of vapour created as one’s breath is expelled into the air on a cold winter’s morning. If we follow the above principles of jet contrail explanation in relation to the formation of the trails we are currently witnessing in our skies, we would have cities full of lingering vapour trails deposited by the public during cold winter conditions, and of course, this is simply not the case. Moisture vapour expelled from human lungs does not linger in the air for hours, and neither should water vapour expelled from the engine exhausts of jet aircraft. Genuine jet contrails typically dissipate entirely within a few seconds, or at the most a few minutes after being laid down. The peculiar trails observed during that July afternoon were extremely curious, because they stretched for many miles. It was obvious that the trails were also actively '''expanding '''over the passage of time, '''rather than dissipating '''as should have been the case. Additionally, these peculiar trails often remained visible for '''hours. Within 30-45 minutes after deposition, the previously thin white lines radiated steadily outwards into long horizontal plumes, and eventually connected to form thick patches of misty white cloud. Initially the trails were narrow, being relatively flat on the top and bottom. Within a few minutes, the bottom of the trails began to bubble out and downwards, and in the process, a chain of lobes formed from the base that are referred to as “pendules”. Owing to the subsequent effects of wind movement, the newly created cloud layer would slowly begin to drift. This peculiar manner of cloud reminded me of a milky mix of thick, salty water. The most relevant and accurate word that could be applied to describe the appearance of this strange type of cloud would be “'static”'.When it had expanded to a great degree, this unusual cloud would literally hang motionless in the sky whilst other natural clouds moved over, under and around it. Many other large jet aircraft, most presumably civilian in nature, also flew over at comparable, or higher altitudes during the course of that afternoon. The majority of these planes deposited''' minimal''' typical contrails, and many absolutely none at all. The unusual, thick trails were being created by plain white or dark grey jet aircraft, some of which were decorated with red or orange livery on their tail sections. These aircraft appeared to by very quiet, and as previously mentioned, crossed the sky extremely rapidly in groups of two or three. Within fifteen to twenty minutes of such aircraft passing overhead, more would appear on the horizon to continue the process. The traffic flow of these aircraft over my area appeared to be predominantly from north-west to south-east, being mixed in with commercial traffic. My observations during that afternoon commenced at approximately14.00 hours. Over the next three or so hours, dozens more of these thick, white trails were deposited. The day was gradually transformed from a hot and bright sunny afternoon, to one of noticeably cooler conditions, apparently the result of the artificial overcast that had been created above. This artificial cloud layer appeared to possess reflective in its qualities, as the sun seemed to have difficulty penetrating through it effectively. The hazy, static cloud that I refer also possessed other unusual characteristics when compared to normal cloud cover. Strange colour properties were apparent when the sun shone through it, with tones of pinkish- brown and light orange being the most prevalent. Spraying operations ceased at approximately 17.30 hours that afternoon, after which the entire sky had been rendered a sea of static white cloud. The blue skies of the early afternoon had been completely eradicated, bringing an eerie end to an enlightening afternoon. Putting Things Into Context I was previously aware of the phenomenon of “chemtrails” from a variety of sources, but was not conscious at the time of the possibility that such operations were being undertaken in the skies over the United Kingdom. My experience of that July afternoon clearly indicated otherwise. Since that initial occasion, I have watched the skies diligently for signs of further aerosol operations, as I prefer to refer to them, and sadly, such work appears to be a regular occurrence during most bright, blue-sky mornings, and also some late afternoons in my area. Mid-afternoon and evening operations do also occur, but these seem to be less frequent. Night time operations do happen, but quite rarely. During the Easter holiday weekend of 2007, the skies over south Staffordshire and the West Midlands were intensively bombarded by massive spraying operations which commenced at approximately 05.00 hours each morning, and also during most afternoons. Given the warm to actually hot weather conditions present during the spring of 2007, and during the Easter weekend in particular, the heavy ground haze that shrouded Wolverhampton each morning was a sight to behold. I can’t help but consider the possibility that the unusually thick smoggy haze that was actually present all day, but worse in the early mornings, was directly connected to the activities of the multitude of white and grey tanker aircraft laying down their familiar trails across the sky during that weekend. On the Sunday afternoon of the Easter weekend, I personally observed literally dozens of spray lines being deposited in grid patterns, with the production of many commencing shortly before the aircraft in question passed over the town of Stafford. Whilst observing a KC-135 Stratotanker through binoculars that afternoon, it was apparent that the spray lines were being emitted from the tail section of that aircraft in two parallel lines, apparently from near the trailing tips of the vertical stabilizers. The KC-135 Stratotanker is a military aircraft that is powered by four engines, so unless the plane in question was only utilizing two engines that particular afternoon whilst travelling at high speed, the nature of the two thick milky white lines being released from the aft section of that aircraft was of great interest. To my amazement, an Easy Jet Boeing 737 crossed paths closely below the KC-135 in question whilst I was observing the latter through binoculars, with the 737 leaving absolutely no contrails whatsoever. What’s To See?......... The linear configurations created by the activities of aerosol spraying aircraft range from simple “x” patterns, to complex grids of lines that may number over a dozen separate transects on occasion. “Sunflower” patterns are also frequently observed, constructed of several lines radiating out from a central point, and all apparently created by individual aircraft. The rapidity of construction of these designs is also notable. “Chessboard” configurations (see Figure 1) are quite breath-taking to observe. Figure 1 shows an aircraft is in the process of creating another line (very thin but visible) from right to left, above the highest horizontal trail present in the photograph. Such accuracy is notable, but also very typical, as the spraying process obviously requires great precision. Also observed in the same picture is what I call the “swoop” (see Figure 2), when a line is created straight along the edge of a grid vertically, and then away from the grid at an angle by the means of a sharp turn as the aircraft swiftly climbed away. By the time the aircraft in the figure had performed its escape manoeuvre and was heading toward the south west, the trail had been “switched off” at its source Newly expelled trails may incorporate unusual physical features which may possibly be vortices, as indicated in Figure 3, but which are most likely the result of an unknown mechanical process during dispersal. Also frequently observed are combinations of lines which produce triangular elements somewhere near the centre. This manner of grid often appears to encompass several miles in scope, and appears to be more prevalent on days of high volume spraying. Fig.1. A “Chessboard” trail pattern as deposited on June 2, 2007. Yet another faint fresh line is being deposited above the uppermost horizontal line from right to left. Such precision is quite typical of such configurations. Fig.2. The trail apparent on the far left is the edging “swoop” line. After leaving this trail, the aircraft turned sharply to port. Upon reaching airspace over my home a few seconds later, the KC135 turned off its spraying mechanism and continued its flight without leaving an aerosol trail or contrail. Fig. 3.An “angel hair” trail before dispersal, as illustrated in a photograph taken on June 2, 2007 in the Wolverhampton area. The KC-135 that deposited this trail extinguished it very shortly after this picture was taken. The white “threads” swirling within the trail lingered for several minutes. A KC-135 is powered by four engines, and should have theoretically left four lines in its wake. The other problem here is that the altitude of the aircraft in question was no more than 15,000 feet, far too low for such extensive contrail formation in usual circumstances. Fig. 4. Another “angel hair” trail, with the two threads visible near the base, this time photgraphed over Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA on May 13, 2007. (http://www.carnicom.com/corepulse.htm) Fig. 5. The same trail as illustrated in figure 4 , with tear drops, or “pendules” beginning to form from the bottom of the trail as it gradually expands. (http://www.carnicom.com/corepulse.htm) Fig. 6. The same trail as illustrated in figures 4 and 5, now expanding rapidly. (http://www.carnicom.com/corepulse.htm) As mentioned previously, on occasions when spraying is particularly heavy, the atmosphere near the ground appears to be permeated by a smog-like blanket of haze. I have not experienced any ill-health or side-effects personally, but individuals in many communities that are subject to persistent aerial spraying frequently suffer from a variety of maladies such as chronic fatigue, nosebleeds, headaches, asthma-type ailments and flu-like symptoms. What’s It All About?........ I can only hazard a guess as to the true purpose(s) of the aerial spraying programme that is currently in progress across the globe. In my opinion, the applications of this technology are most likely ones that fulfil a variety of covert agendas, all of which remain totally unacknowledged on an official level, a situation that will most likely persist into the foreseeable future. The aircraft appear to be primarily of military origin, with those that appear not to be from outward appearances most likely being leased by the military, or by other government agencies and sub-contractors. The leasing of tanker aircraft to such interests would be an extremely expensive endeavour, but also lucrative business venture from the perspective of the corporations and businesses concerned. Operations of the scope and magnitude of a covert global aerosol spraying programme would realistically run into the billions of dollars annually to fund. Immense pressure would be placed upon military and government resources such as pilots and aircrew, and immense technical stresses would be placed upon the aircraft, which would potentially perform thousands of flight hours per year, with correspondingly high levels of take off and landing cycles. This programme takes place in plain sight, and appears to have be a highly effective enterprise in a covert sense, because most individuals make little or no critical observation of their immediate environment unless something occurs which affects them directly. The latter observation is not implied in a patronising sense, but is simply borne out of personal observation. As advanced as we may believe ourselves to be as a culture in many respects, our instincts are at present extremely blunted, with the majority of individuals lacking adequate “fight or flight” reflexes. This factor makes us easy prey to anyone, or any organised interest(s) that wish to impose their agendas upon us. If we are becoming impervious to recognising such immediate threats, we may realistically be on the road to extinction as a species. Performing like a herd of deer in the figurative headlights does not serve our future interests well. Reasons For Concern There are strong and logical reasons for concern with reference to the aerosol spraying phenomenon that is being implemented globally. I make this statement based on the fact that when concerned individuals make enquiries with the relevant authorities, the typical responses received are denial, derision and stonewalling. Several weeks ago, I was reading the weather section of a leading British newspaper, when a statement came to my attention concerning the effects of “jet contrails” on the weather. The same article explained how there had been recent spectacular displays of “contrails” in the skies over the U.K, and that these trails were a purely natural product of the activities of commercial jet aircraft. The article then went on to state, as apparent fact, that such contrails coalesce to form cloud formations, thereby influencing weather conditions during both daytime and night time hours. ' '''I had never been previously aware of the apparent “fact” that vapour, as expelled by commercial jet aircraft, was capable of producing cloud in quantities sufficient enough to effect weather conditions.This lead me at the time to strongly suspect that the article in question had been planted as a careful piece of disinformation, in order to allay the suspicions of many readers who might have started to notice the unusual artificial cloud formations being created above them, and also to impress upon those who were totally unaware of the phenomenon its allegedly “benign” nature. If it were genuinely the case that jet contrails were capable of creating cloud formations, then this would be happening on a daily basis in the skies over my home, and this is simply not the case. This most likely would also have happened in the past, and again, this is not borne out by observation. The aerosol trails deposited by the spraying aircraft are also frequently produced at altitudes far below those that are acceptable for the formation of genuine jet contrails, providing still a further argument against genuine jet contrails as being the sole source of the issue. It has become apparent to me, upon much careful reflection, that an active programme involving the deposition of covert aerosol based elements into the atmosphere of the United Kingdom and other countries currently exists as a' physical reality', and that our atmosphere is being infused and contaminated systematically with chemical elements of some manner. I sincerely wish that I was not inclined to accept this point of view, but what is observed several times each week in the skies above my home, and in other areas of the United Kingdom forces me to believe otherwise. It is not currently possible to make any accurate suggestions as to the true rationale behind these spraying operations, but I lean towards a combination of several factors as probable reasons and causes. Firstly, the tangible effect of the aerosol trails upon the weather must be considered, often acting in a rapid manner to change local conditions, as an indication that one of the functions of the programme has been connected to weather control and manipulation, at least at the outset. Secondly, the alteration of our atmosphere by introducing fine particulate matter, such as aluminium oxide and barium, may also indicate parallel military applications, ventures that most likely will remain classified for some time, or even permanently. The military '''does' and can '''keep secrets. It has frequently crossed my mind that the white tanker aircraft with red or orange livery that were mentioned earlier are actually subtly “camouflaged” in this way to appear more or less like commercial aircraft at a distance to the casual observer, or close enough in appearance to be judged as being innocuous. Thirdly, and more disturbingly, a term keeps cropping up in my mind on a regular basis while I observe this phenomenon occurring over my home; “crop-dusting”. We are all aware why crop dusting is undertaken, and also its eventual outcome. I would prefer not to believe that such a purpose might be included within the remit of the programme that is currently taking place, but I point to the fact that respiratory illnesses, allergies, asthma and flu-type symptoms have never been more prevalent on a global scale, and especially within the United Kingdom. The thick haze that envelops the Wolverhampton area after heavy episodes of spraying operations would certainly provide the reader pause for thought in this regard. I remain convinced that only a few individuals at very high levels of power and influence are actually fully aware of the true nature and scope of this covert programme. It also remains a possibility that the individuals who co-ordinate this programme may exist outside the spheres of the military and government, a desirable option if true plausible deniability was desired. The pilots of the aircraft are most likely just completing their missions as ordered, and the bureaucrats that lie to us about the nature of the phenomenon taking place above their and our heads are simply following the given directives of their masters. I am also satisfied that the latter do not wish to intentionally lie to us, but do so because their respective governments direct them to, and with career- mindedness being an additional motive. '''What To Do?......... I would strongly suggest that all interested and informed individuals contact their Members of Parliament and demand answers to what is currently being observed in our skies. Also, make detailed observations of the operations in your area, and contact the Civil Aviation Authority, asking which specific aircraft created the lines in question. Our atmosphere is apparently being purposefully contaminated, an event that should be of immense concern to all that are aware of what is occurring. Individuals are also encouraged to actively point out this phenomenon out to their friends and loved ones, and to discuss its possible ramifications. In the final analysis, the structure of our air supply appears to be in process of being altered, indeed vandalized, and such actions, enacted in secrecy, and for whatever reason, must be challenged vigorously from all quarters. If readers of this article wish to contact me, please feel free to do so at: truthseeker68@btinternet.com It would be nice to hear from anyone who is interested and concerned about this phenomenon. source: http://www.checktheevidence.co.uk/cms/index.php?option=content&task=view&id=76 more photos: http://www.checktheevidence.co.uk/cms/index.php?option=content&task=view&id=126